Sunny Day
by MusicandChocolates
Summary: After years of working non-stop Santana decided it was time for a much needed vacation and what better place than a hot sunny beach on Mexico where she could flirt endlessly and maybe something more...she just wasn't expecting her to be so perfect. G!P Santana. Inspired by a prompt on GKM. Terrible at summaries, as always. Give it a shot! Re-uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, people. I'm back with a new story. This is Quinntana and it'll be only 2 chapters just to get me on the swing of things again so I can finish the Faberry one I started and also fil more Faberry prompts because I just miss my OTP too much.**

**I hope you like it. =D**

**Thanks to _gleefaberry_ for being awesome as always. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. =|**

***I had uploaded the wrong file and it was really weird and terrible to read with repeated words and such. Thanks to Isaiah Flamez for pointing it out to me.**

* * *

"Take those to my room, please." Santana ordered the bellboy and gave him a hundred dollar bill.

"Yes, Ms. Lopez," he stuttered back and fled from her sight as she asked.

Santana Lopez was a 28-year-old well-known badass lawyer. She'd crush you with her vicious words and make you weep just by staring at you. She had yet to lose a single case, and that fact itself gave her a reputation. She was also known as a womanizer, she'd have women by the dozen come at her to have a ride on her 8-inch-long, thick cock.

After 5 years of no vacation, she had decided to give herself some much needed leisure time. She was also thinking about quitting her current job and opening her own firm since those lame ass losers who owned the firm she currently worked at were holding her back. The only reason she was still there was to gain a reputation and capital for her own firm.

So now, here she was in Mexico, more precisely in Acapulco where she'd spend a week in the best hotel resort there was, doing nothing but tanning and flirting with the hottest girls. She was so eager to do so that she had changed into a bathing suit as soon as she stepped out into the airport so she could go straight to the beach.

She moaned as soon as her feet touched soft white sand and asked herself why she had never taken the time to do this, because she was in heaven now. Cool breeze, beautiful girls, clear sky and the bluest of the seas in front of her. She wanted to move to this place; maybe one day she'd do just that.

Taking her place on one of the hotel's lounge chairs, the only one that wasn't occupied. There was another chair to the left where an elderly lady was toasting under the sun, and to her right there was a small coconut tree which provided her the best scenario, sun but not too much.

She didn't want to get sunburnt on the very first day. She adjusted her sunglasses and laid down, one arm supporting her head, and she let out a content sigh. She closed her eyes for a minute when she felt a presence behind her.

"You'll get a serious case of sunburn if you don't put on sunscreen."

The husky smooth voice made her melt all by it itself, but "Holy shit," she mumbled, not believing what was right in front, well, technically behind, her. She sat up in haste so she could take a better look at the beauty.

She had legs to die for, a perfect waist, and her breasts were the right size, a delicious neck…and her face was just...she didn't have words to describe the perfection of the features. Creamy skin, deep hazel eyes and just...perfect described this angel.

"I... um...how do you know I didn't put on sunscreen yet?"

_Really, Santana? Is that the best thing you can do?_

The blonde girl chuckled at her.

"I was following you," she replied.

At this Santana perked up and smirked.

"Is that so?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Mhhmmm," the girl purred. "I was going to sit on this chair but you got here first,"

She chuckled at the defeated face Santana gave her.

"I'm Quinn, by the way."

She extended her hand for Santana to take it and as she did so, Quinn felt goosebumps all over her body.

"But I was thinking we can share," the blonde suggested with a smirk and a look Santana knew too well.

"I'm Santana, nice to meet you, Quinn, and we can definitely share and maybe you can help me with the whole sunscreen thing," Santana suggested and winked at Quinn who smiled at her.

She leaned by Santana's ear "I think you should lay down, then, so I can do it properly."

She turned Santana by the shoulder so she was facing the beach lounger chair and prompted her to lay face down. Then, she took lotion out of her purse and quickly straddled Santana.

"Are you always this considerate with strangers?" Santana asked, then forgot to notice if Quinn answered because Quinn draped herself over her back and her lips to her ear.

Quinn's breasts were rubbing all over Santana's back, and her not so little friend was really happy about it.

"Only the ones I want to get to know better," Quinn husked into her ear before sitting up again.

She squirted some lotion on Santana's back and started to massage it in very slowly, making a point to massage all of the brunette's back and squeeze her sides purposefully grazing the sides of Santana's breasts.

She leaned down again to whisper on Santana's ear.

"I need you to turn over."

Santana could only nod at this, but didn't make any motion to comply with Quinn's request.

Quinn scooted down her body and sat on Santana's butt, causing the lawyer to let out a loud moan and a woman next to them to give them a disapproving look.

Quinn only smirked and leaned again.

"C'mon, I need you to turn," she said again.

Santana was in a very tricky situation. All she wanted to do right now was to turn over and just fuck Quinn raw, but to her great misfortune, she couldn't do it.

And there was yet another problem. She was as hard as a pole, and everyone from a mile around would be able to see it if she turned over, so yeah…

"I…um, I have a problem…" she stuttered suddenly feeling really insecure because, although she had never had a problem with her unusual anatomy, having a boner in public wasn't exactly something she wanted to happen in the first hours of her vacation time.

Noticing Santana's sudden change in demeanor, Quinn quickly climbed off the brunette and laid beside her, facing Santana.

"What is it? Am I being too forward?" She said suddenly aware that she might have read the brunette wrong.

"Yes - I mean- No, I mean it's not that," the lawyer replied, more and more flustered. "It's that I have a…uh...I have a...piuwyduis," Santana mumbled into the chair, embarrassed.

"A what?" Quinn scrunched her face and Santana found it adorable.

Rather than tell her, Santana decided it'd be better just to show it already, especially because now with all the tension of the conversation, she wasn't _that _hard anymore.

And the fact that Quinn wasn't on top of her helped a lot. So she looked at Quinn and slowly turned so she was mirroring the blonde's position.

Quinn still had a puzzled face so Santana just looked down hoping the blonde would get the hint.

Santana didn't know why she was so nervous about this girl. She had never ever felt like this before, as if she was afraid of someone else's opinion of her.

She was known for being a womanizer, for God's sake, but there was something about this blonde goddess that just had her on edge.

"I still don't get i- oh." Quinn squealed, surprised when she finally caught sight of it.

_Could it be possible?_

It couldn't be a fake one because she would've noticed it earlier.

She had heard about intersex people in biology class, and she had always wanted to meet one.

And what a first time, Santana was as gorgeous as anyone could be, and she had something mysterious about her that was just so alluring that had her doing what she was doing to a complete stranger.

Even though she seemed confident she was really anxious when she approached Santana, but thankfully the lawyer was just as willing as she was.

She leaned so she was closer to the brunette's face. "I don't see any problem with that," she whispered hotly and looked down seeing how Santana's cock twitched.

And it was visible through the shorts she was wearing.

"But, if you think there's is, I could gladly help you," she finished, putting her index finger on Santana's collarbone and slowly but surely tracing it down the woman's body, leaving enough room for Santana to stop her if she wanted to.

Santana didn't.

Instead, she whimpered, and her breath hitched. She followed Quinn's hand with her eyes, and, when it reached the hem of the shorts she was wearing, the blonde stopped and they locked eyes. "Quinn, please," Santana muttered and Quinn smirked.

"If everything goes according to plan, you'll be saying that a lot today," she teased at the same time she cupped Santana through the shorts. "You're already so hard."

She caressed up and down Santana's shaft. "And so big."

She adjusted so there was no space between then, before she whispered hotly in the lawyer's ear.

"I can only imagine how it'll feel inside of me."

She felt the cock twitch in her hands, and she stopped just to sneak one hand inside the shorts making Santana moan rather loud in the process.

She pulled her hand out in a haste, afraid someone might see it.

Santana blushed, and it was adorable. "You'll have to be quiet," she said against the brunette's lips and kissed her hard at the same time she put her hand back inside the shorts but didn't move.

She couldn't.

The first contact with Santana's lips sent electricity through their bodies. It was slow at first, but soon there were tongues winding and Santana put one hand on Quinn's neck to pull the blonde closer. They got lost in the kiss.

It was everything a perfect first kiss should be and they could feel it.

"Geez," Santana breathed out when they finally had to part so they could breathe.

"Yeah." Quinn was at a loss of words, too. She pecked Santana on the lips again and again and again.

They both giggled into the kisses.

It was like they knew each other; there was a familiarity between them. They just clicked. "I want to keep doing that," Quinn confessed.

"Me too," Santana replied. "And I also want you to keep doing that."

She punctuated her statement by thrusting her hips into Quinn's still hand.

Quinn smirked.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted by your lips," she said, leaning in to kiss Santana again at the same time she gave the cock a light squeeze, making Santana moan softly against her lips.

"Where are you from, Quinn?" Santana asked.

She was really curious about this girl who was making her feel so many things, and yes, maybe - just maybe - she should have asked this before the blonde's hand was down her pants working up and down her cock but seriously, who cares?

Quinn lowered Santana's shorts a little bit more, and the absolutely kissable head of Santana's penis was visible.

Her body was blocking the view in case any curious unwanted eyes happened to try to look at it.

She used her thumb to collect precum that was oozing from its slit and started to pump up and down with more earnest.

"Originally I'm from Lima, Ohio, but I moved to New Haven, Connecticut two years ago to got to Yale," she said with a twist of her hand that had Santana closing her fists and biting her own lip.

"Tw-two years?" The lawyer stuttered trying to make some simple math in her head.

"How-how old are you?"

She brought one hand to fist Quinn's hair and pull the blonde impossibly close as she felt the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm.

Quinn sensed Santana was close so she pumped her hand faster, up and down.

She stopped her motions for a few seconds to fondle the lawyer's testicles loving the obvious effect she was having on the woman besides her.

She went back to the shaft and as she felt Santana's hand fist her hair to bring her closer, she whispered, "I'm 20" and kissed her hard feeling as the hard cock went limp in her hand and warm cum coated her fingers.

Still she didn't stop working on the limp cock, pumping it lazily as they kissed, now more passionately and less aggressively.

It took Santana a few minutes to recover and when she finally did, a few things registered.

First, they were in public and even though this specific chair she was sitting on was somewhat hidden, still, they were in public.

Second, she had just had one of the best orgasms of her life, even though it had _only _been a handjob in a very confined space.

Third, Quinn was 20 years old, practically a child, but she sure knew what she was doing and she wasn't about to complain about that

It felt weird in some way but oh so good in another.

And now she just had to stop thinking altogether because Quinn was licking her fingers clean of Santana's cum and was making a heavenly sound.

She knew it wouldn't take long for her cock to be proudly erect again. She also needed to step up her game and stop being such a wuss about this girl.

"So Quinn," she said taking the blonde's hand and slowly bringing it to her on mouth, licking the index finger very slowly and releasing with a pop. "How about we go to my room so we can chat more intimately and also…"

She trailed off releasing Quinn's hand and tracing the blonde's stomach until she reached her bikini bottom and sneaked a hand inside.

She quickly felt just how wet and warm Quinn's pussy was for her, smirking when Quinn shuddered.

"I think I should thank you for what you've just done for me."

She brought her now wet finger to her mouth and licked it, savoring the taste she could easily see herself becoming addicted to.

Quinn could only nod as she sat up quickly to gather her stuff, leaving Santana exposed in the process.

Thank God everyone around seemed to have left, so the lawyer could fix her bottoms and sit up.

"Are you alone?" Quinn asked when they were on their way back to the hotel.

"Yeah, you?" Santana asked taking the blonde's hand.

It felt good.

"I'm with some friends," she answered.

"And where are these friends?" Santana asked.

"They're around the city, went somewhere to buy this specific sunscreen for sensible skin or something like that," she explained rolling her eyes thinking of how fussy Rachel and Kurt could be.

"I'm glad they did." Santana squeezed her hand and smiled at her as they entered the elevator.

"Me too."


	2. Something More

**Hey,, you guys. Thank you so much for the incredible responde to this story. I hope you like this second and last chapter.**

**A massive thanks to _gleefaberry _for helping me with this.**

* * *

They made it to the door without jumping each other, but, as soon as they stepped inside, Santana had Quinn pinned against the door and was licking the blonde's neck and collarbone.

"Jesus, you're amazing." Her hands were all over Quinn's body, exploring it. She only wished she had more than two hands as she whispered by the blonde's ear. "I can't wait to taste you…and be inside you."

She took Quinn's earlobe between her teeth and punctuated this statement with a thrust of her hips.

Quinn moaned at feeling how hard Santana was already. Santana cupped her breasts through the flimsy blouse she was wearing, and her moans grew louder.

"I can't wait to have you inside me filling me with your delicious cum," Quinn breathed and nudged Santana backwards.

She giggled at the shocked look on the woman's face and, then, dropped her purse on the floor to undress, much to Santana's pleasure.

"Get on the bed," Quinn ordered, and Santana obeyed without hesitation, walking backwards, eyes never leaving Quinn's and the amazing perky breasts on display.

Her painfully hard cock twitched.

"Like what you see?" Quinn teased.

"Love it," Santana confirmed and rushed to take off her shorts, sighing in relief when she could finally wrap one hand around her shaft and relieve its pressure.

"Do _not_ touch yourself," Quinn said in an authoritative tone that made Santana shiver. "I own you, Santana."

She removed her bikini bottom revealing a delicious pink pussy that Santana couldn't wait to have in her mouth.

It was wet; she could smell it from where she was. She was entranced.

"Quinn, please. Do something," Santana pleaded, leaning on her arms for support while she watched the spectacle that was Quinn walking.

She was just walking toward her, but still, she oozed confidence and sexiness.

It was a great show.

Smirking, Quinn approached the bed and straddled Santana.

"I told you you'd be saying that a lot."

She leaned down and kissed the lawyer fervently. She rocked back and forth on Santana's lap, sliding from the woman's abs to her rock hard dick, leaving a trail of wetness.

Santana grabbed Quinn by the waist and tried to turn them over, but Quinn didn't let her. Instead, she took Santana's arms and pushed them above her head, rocking her hips teasingly over her hard dick with her folds.

Quinn moaned in ecstasy, closing her eyes.

Santana was in heaven and hell at the same time. She had the most beautiful woman on top of her and her cock nestled between the girl's folds, but she couldn't touch her or do anything else. "Please…" she pleaded again.

Quinn smirked.

"You owe me an orgasm, don't you?" Quinn panted hotly in Santana's ear.

"Then let me give it to you," The lawyer said.

"I will," Quinn said and let go of Santana's hands which went straight to her waist "But still no touching, yet."

She smirked, and Santana groaned. She pulled herself up with Santana's breasts and deliberately made her way up the older woman's body, leaving her dripping pussy hovering above Santana's mouth.

"Jesus Christ," Santana hissed.

"Quinn will do," she retorted and lowered pussy onto Santana's waiting mouth, gripping the headboard for support.

Santana's expert tongue swiped at her wetness. With her head thrown back, Quinn could only moan louder and grip the headboard tighter at the feelings that had been building ever since she had laid her eyes on Santana.

"Fuck," Santana managed to say in between swipes of her tongue, already addicted to Quinn's taste. She brought her hand to Quinn's thighs for more control and licked Quinn's folds with earnest, loving the sounds coming from the blonde's mouth.

"Oh, God, yes, yes," Quinn had never felt this amount of pleasure before. Santana sure knew what she was doing.

Santana sucked Quinn's clit into her mouth, smiling when the blonde started to scream and rock her hips into her mouth.

She leaned and plunged her tongue into Quinn's hole, tasting her essence. She started to thrust her tongue in and out until Quinn was a begging mess.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Santana, don't stop," the blonde pleaded, white-knuckling the headboard by this point.

Santana thrust her tongue one last time before bringing it out to suck the blonde's clit and flick it repeatedly. Soon enough, Quinn was gushing her delicious juice all over Santana's face and torso.

The lawyer helped a limp Quinn lay on the bed on her back.

She spread her legs, a perfect pink pussy on full display for her.

"You're gorgeous, and I'll never stop saying that," Santana said before positioning herself between Quinn's legs, her cock at full attention. "Are you sure we don't need a condom?"

"You're clean, tight?" Quinn asked, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Santana answered, sliding her cock between Quinn's pussy lips.

"And...god, I'm on the pill. Fuck me with your bare cock, Santana…give me your cum," Quinn said.

Santana smiled and put the blonde's legs up, her knees against her chest, and impaled herself inside that pretty pussy.

She started to thrust fast, immediately. "Fuck, you're amazing in every way, so warm and wet."

Santana felt like she had never had this before, this sense of fulfillment.

Quinn felt only overwhelming pleasure.

Santana's dick was made for her; she was sure about it.

It fit perfectly. It reached all the right places to make her incoherent. "Mhuuummmm, fu-fu-fuck."

Then, the sound in the room was flesh hitting flesh and pleasured grunts.

"You're so tight. Fuck!"

They were both already worked up, so it wasn't long before they tumbled over the edge, Santana's cum painting the blonde's insides.

"Oh my – " Quinn moaned, loving the feeling, spreading from the inside out, of the hot, sticky fluid Santana was pouring into her.

Finally, Santana fell on the bed beside Quinn, trying to catch her breath.

"Fuck, you're amazing," she said and lazily moved to Quinn's side, kissing her shoulder.

She alternated kisses and light bites.

"Seriously," Santana said. "I'm already addicted."

She turned blonde onto her stomach.

She peppered light kisses along Quinn's spine.

She used both hands to squeeze Quinn's butt cheeks. "You're addictive…have I said that already?"

She pulled Quinn's lower body up and kneeled behind the blonde, continuously squeezing the blonde's cheeks. She leaned down and bit the mounds, smirking when she felt Quinn shiver.

The blonde was still in an orgasm haze.

She mumbled something Santana couldn't quite understand.

"What?" The lawyer asked.

"You are too," she said again more clearly, and Santana bit her lip. "Your cum is amazing."

"I know you just met me. Thank you for trusting me," Santana said. "I know it can be dangerous to fuck a stra-"

"Santana?" Quinn interrupted.

"Yeah?" She said, sheepishly because she was not usually so nervous.

"Just fuck me however you want. I believe you're clean, and I want to feel you."

Quinn didn't really know why she was being so dismissive, but she decided she trusted Santana for some reason.

Santana kept still, hands still palming Quinn's supple ass, for a few seconds.

Finally, Quinn whined, which brought her attention back to the room and the gorgeous woman laying on her stomach in front of her.

She resumed her caresses all along Quinn's back, delivering kisses along Quinn's spine until she reached the neck and bit it.

"Ouch," Quinn yelped and then giggled because it didn't really hurt.

Then she laughed when Santana kept biting and nipping.

She used one of her hands to support herself, while the other went to her quickly hardening cock.

She gave it a few strokes, and then started to rub it along Quinn's butt cheeks.

"San-Santana," Quinn pleaded.

"Yes?" Santana asked, teasing.

"Inside, please," she whined.

Santana smirked at the reversal.

She'd been begging before, but, now, Quinn was a begging mess under her.

Santana put a hand on either side of Quinn's waist and pulled her lower body up before unceremoniously ramming into the blonde

She set a wild pace, thrusting hard.

"Fuck," she moaned and continued her movements.

Quinn raised her body up so she was on all fours while Santana thrust in and out of her pussy…hard.

"Fuck yes, Santana, yes, yes, yes," she chanted, which only spurred the woman on.

"You're- you're staying with me during my whole trip, Quinn," Santana caught herself saying out loud in between moans. "Geez, you're so hot."

She used her hands to squeeze Quinn's sides, then brought them to Quinn's breasts, massaging the mounds and rolling both nipples between her fingers.

"Oh my- fuck yes," Quinn gripped the sheets in ecstasy.

Santana used her left hand to pull Quinn's hair, and the blonde moaned louder. She smirked. "You like that, don't you?" she continued her incessant thrust.

"Yes, fuck." Santana was about to cum. She couldn't hold back much longer, and she wanted Quinn to go with her.

She used the hand that was pulling the blonde's hair and reached down Quinn's body to rub her very wet pussy.

She rubbed tight circles over the blonde's clit and felt the blonde's walls close around her cock and even more wetness leak from Quinn.

Feeling Quinn's orgasm, Santana came harder than before, if it was even possible.

Cum exploded from her cock and into Quinn's pussy.

Soon enough, she felt as Quinn's walls clamp again and trap her shooting cock inside the gorgeous woman under her.

"Fuck," Santana said as the last spurt of cum painted Quinn's pussy.

Quinn's arms gave out, and she fell face first on the bed, smiling when Santana's body dropped onto hers.

Santana's limp cock still rested inside her pussy.

A couple of hours later, Quinn woke up, slightly disoriented, sore and completely satisfied.

"I've run a bath for you," she heard a husky voice say from somewhere to her left, and she turned her head around to be met with the beautiful sight of a stunning Latina sitting on a chair near the entrance of the balcony of this luxury master suite hotel room.

The sun was setting outside, and it created the most beautiful colors.

"Will you join me?" She smiled bashfully.

"I've already taken a shower, but I can always make an exception for you."

Quinn smiled, and Santana smiled back as she stood to walk until she was by the bed

She scooped Quinn up, bridal style, and, then, kissed those perfect lips as the blonde's arms circled her neck.

She carried Quinn to the bathroom and carefully put her inside the tub.

Then, she removed her robe and stepped in behind the blonde, who instantly molded her body against Santana's.

Quinn's back pressed against Santana's tits, and she sighed contently.

"Your phone rang several times," Santana said and Quinn jolted up. She forgot about her friends. "I answered after the seventh time and was scolded by, I assume, the hobbit-looking person who was on the contact picture. She's really loud." She finished.

Quinn giggled, and Santana decided she loved that giggle.

"She'll probably call the police on you if I don't call her back soon," Quinn said.

"Mhhmmm." Santana was kissing Quinn's neck. "I'm probably guilty of something."

She nibbled on the blonde's earlobe.

"Of what?" The blonde purred.

"Illegal drug possession." Santana declared lamely. "Even though I do not intend trad it. It's for my own use and pleasure only…and always."

"Do you use that cheesy line often?" Quinn turned around and straddled Santana

She actually blushed, and Quinn giggled again.

"You know that New Haven is only two hours away from New York?" Santana asked deciding to change the topic.

"Yes, actually, I do know that. My friends live there," Quinn said.

"Mmmm."

"Did you Google that?" Quinn asked curiously rubbing the side of her face on Santana's cheek affectionately.

"Not exactly. I knew already, I have some clients from there. I'll have to buy a Metro Pass," Santana mused.

"I have one," Quinn said and then kissed her lips.

"Good," Santana answered.

"Is it?" Quinn asked smugly.

"Awesome, actually." Santana confirmed. "I want more time with you. I want to get to know you. I know we may have gone backwards with this," Santana said.

"But there's something more between us and we know it," Quinn added knowingly.

Santana nodded.

"So much more."

"And this is only the beginning," Quinn said.

"Only the beginning." Santana repeated. "And I already know you'll be the death of me."

* * *

**Lemme know what you think. =D**


End file.
